fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Aikatsu Net Idol!
Aikatsu Net Idol! (アイカツネットアイドル！''Aikatsu Netto Aidoru'') is a fanseries based on the net idol theme. It is made by MikuHatsune145. It will tell the story of Miya Yumeno and her adventures as an idol in an academy as well as a net idol. Story Net idols are the trend, many young girls create blogs about themselves singing and dancing, agencies and academies are looking through these blogs to find the next big idol. Many teens are getting recruited into agencies and academies due to their fans and popularity due to their blogs. Miya is the exact contrary of that. Despite having a blog, she doesn't have many fans or popularity and her blog doesn't have a theme. She doesn't know at all how to sing or dance and posts videos of her singing despite having no talent. On top of that she is completely clueless about the world of idols. Despite that, Falling Star Academy took an interest in her. Thinking that, in spite of not knowing how to do just that, she will maybe become a great idol with time. Miya then becomes a trainee and a part of the trainee show Idoling! in which she teams up with other trainees in order to be a part of the line-up that will form the group the academy wants to create. But the coaches being harsh, Miya isn't sure she made the right choice. Falling Star Academy is trying to have its idols create their own blog and channels to acquire the fans' love through their personality and performance. The most popular idols will be part of Falling Star's new girl group. But Miya, who doesn't know how to sing and dance, will she be able to pull that off? Net Idol System Using their Aikatsu phones, idols will broadcast lives of themselves in order to get fans. The idols must have a blog in which her performances will be broadcasted live, the blogs will also contain the whereabouts of the idol's training. This will help the idol get more hearts and fans. Their Aikatsu phones can also help the idol create their outfits becoming designers. Idols also have a device that keeps track of her fans and hearts. The more she gets, the more experience she will accumulate. Experience points are needed for the idol to be considered one and also be recognized by designers or producers. The Net Idol System requires the idol to have a channel in which her lives and performances will be uploaded on. They must produce their channel and manage it themselves or with a manager. At the end of each episode, there is a recording of the idols retracing their day, talking about the coord or idol of the day. Characters *Miya Yumeno *Colors: Purple-Pink *Type: Sexy *Brand: City Girl *Aura: Purple-pink feathers, peacock feathers, gold heart shaped keys with devil horns on the key and with the center of the heart being purplish pink, purple gems, black-pink butterflies, golden handheld mirrors and pink and purple colored lipsticks. She is surrounded by a purple-pink glow. *School Dress: Dual Pink Star Coord Miya is the clueless, klutzy and talentless main character of the anime. She possesses a blog but doesn't post much but once posted a video of herself dancing and singing (albeit very badly) to the popular song Idoling. The headmaster of Falling Star Academy saw it and despite this fact, took an interest in her and decided to have her to be a potential member of a unit. Miya had a hard time following the others, as she couldn't dance and sing and couldn't follow the others or remember the dances. She was taken under coach Risa's wing because she couldn't stand Miya staying away from the others and crying because she can't keep up with the tight schedule as an idol. Slowly but surely she improved and proved herself and also discovered herself as a designer. Along with the help of her best friend Coco, she is improving day by day. *Coco Hinata *Colors: Yellow-Green *Type: Pop *Brand: ViVid Kiss Festival *Aura: Palm leaves, a ring made of orange sea stars and red, orange and hot pink hibiscuses, multicolored fireworks, toucan feathers and yellow gems. She is surrounded by a yellow-green glow. *School Dress: Dual Yellow Star Coord Coco lived in Okinawa before moving to Tokyo, she trained herself to sing and dance, her blog revolves about okinawan cuisine and cooking but she often posts videos of her dancing and singing. She is quite popular and even has a dance called the "Coco Dance" which involves doing rotations with the hands and moving the feets. Because of this, she was recruited by Falling Star. She specializes in dancing and has been taking lessons for 4 years. She met Miya and saw that she was struggling alot with learning and remembering the dances, along with Coach Risa she helped Miya improve her dancing. Her and Miya became best friends, Coco is always cheering for Miya and they are always helping each other out, she was here for her when Miya was alone. Coco also made an impact to Vivid Kiss' designer KAYOKO, and even inspired her to create the sub-brand ViVid Kiss Festival based on Coco's okinawan origin. *Juri Honda *Colors: Red-Scarlet *Type: Cool *Brand: Scarlet Street *Aura: Jean hearts, red roses, red, blue and green neon gems, a ring of police tape with "caution" written on it, black crosses and little disco balls. She is surrounded by a red glow. *School Dress: Dual Red Star Coord Juri was already a trainee at Falling Star when she became part of the trainee show idoling. She already had experience as a rapper as she was part of an underground group of young rappers called Blaze. She then was scouted by coach Jun, who also takes part in the show Idoling. Juri quickly became one of the best trainees as she is hardworking and already had experience. When she became part of the group that was made during the Team Ups, she became part of Team Vega with Miya whom she helped and became friends with. Despite her strong idol image, she is actually very shy and has a soft spot for cute things despite her style revolving around a strong streetwear image. *Sumire Matsuri *Colors: Light Green-Dark Green *Type: Cute *Brand: Dreamland Fantasy *Aura: Green will-o-wisps, silver crescent moons with clouds underneath, little light balls, glowing white lillies, glowing green fairies and sparkles. She is surrounded by a green glow. *School Dress: Dual Green Star Coord Sumire was one of the trainees who did not passed the audition for the show at first but her coach Jun saw the potential in her and allowed her to be on the show. Much like Miya, she struggled at singing and dancing. Sumire was unsure if being an idol was for her and lost confidence, she was mostly amazed by how fast she was improving. She asked Miya for help, Miya willingly helped her and formed a friendship together. Due to both of them lacking in dancing and singing, they worked together but despite Miya improving faster Sumire didn't gave up allowing her to rank up and gain more confidence. *Yuko Ichikawa *Colors: Orange-Tangerine *Type: Pop *Brand: Miss Tangerine *Aura: Orange tree flowers, jars of honey, flying and turning cups of tea, gingerbread houses, orange leaves, dandelions and yellow flower petals. She is surrounded by an orange glow. *School Dress: Dual Orange Star Coord Yuko is known on the show as being one of the best singers, able to do high notes and has great vocal technique as pointed out by Jun, she was strongly believed to be one of the trainees to make it to the final line-up of the group that would be formed at the end of the show. She helped everybody in her group (Team Vega) to improve in singing, she is described as friendly and cute by her teammates. She is considered a net idol because of her blogs, she often posts video of her covering popular songs and gained a considerable fan base due to her singing skills making her a great member of the team. *Ami Minegishi *Colors: Purple-Violet *Type: Cute *Brand: Purple Forest *Aura: Cherry blossom petals, purple, pink and red colored cherries, crystal globes with cherry trees in it, purple umbrellas on the ground bouncing and opening, purple and red bows and twinkling stars. She is surrounded by a purple glow. Ami is the second best singer in the show, being able to hold high notes and her powerful voice. Also known on the Internet for her song covers, she started gaining a fan base through the show. Usually shy, she doesn't speak much and interacts with other. During the Team Ups, she had to do teamwork with her teammates and grew to be less shy. She is often described as the girl who is timid and has a powerful voice that contrasts with her shyness. She is also very cute as her fans know her for her powerful voice and cute image that is best described as "forest girl". *Karen Watanabe *Colors: Turquoise-Teal *Type: Cute *Brand: Heart Café *Aura: Heart shaped cookies with blue icing and white lining, cookies and candies swirling around her, different jars filled with chocolate chips, biscuits and sugar, trails of glitter and different types of chocolate and blue gems. She is surrounded by a blue glow. *School Dress: Dual Blue Star Coord Karen much like others started a blog on which she often posted videos of her and posts about her parent's café and recipes. She posted cooking videos and talked about her wish to become a baker, but she also secretly wished to become an idol. Her mother is the designer of a cute brand named after the café, wanting to create cute and charming designs for idols. Karen started to posts singing videos of herself and was noticed by many agencies and academies but eventually chose to be an idol at Falling Star. She was flustered at first by Miya's inaptitude at dancing and singing but felt bad because she often cried and was alone. Due to Karen specializing in singing she started helping her out and started becoming friendlier and eventually Miya started improving. Karen was supported by her family even though her father wanted her to take on the bakery but finally allowed her to be an idol. *Aozora Mifuyu *Colors: White-Black *Type: Cool *Brand: Passé de Mode *Aura: Polkadot patterned flowers of different colors, rubiks cube changing patterns, white, black, yellow and green gems shaped like triangles, kaleidoscopic cubes and spheres and white feathers with a black tip. She is surrounded by a white and black glow. *School Dress: Dual Star Coord Aozora is considered a fashionista, being several time the muse for several brands before becoming the muse of the brand Passé de Mode which was an unknown brand before she became its main user. Aozora is Karen's best friend, they both started their blogs around the same time and they both were spotted by Falling Star Academy. Aozora helped Miya understand more about fashion due to her designing her own outfits, she also helped her more with her singing and dancing along with Karen and Coco despite Aozora herself being flustered by Miya's incompetence. But she was herself lacking a bit in singing and they both improved together and became friendlier toward each other. Aozora takes fashion rather seriously, as her blog is dedicated to fashion and started designing for her own brand and collaborating with the designer who considers her to be the muse of muses. Trivia *Idols can create outfits and scan them out of their Aikatsu phones. *The system used is the Constellation System. Category:Aikatsu Net Idol! Category:Fan Anime Category:Weekender Girl39